Rampion's Ship Log: Kai's Additions
by tywysog
Summary: These are Kai's additions to the ship's log right after the end of Cress. Their time aboard the ship is short, because realistically they would be working as quickly as possible to do something while there is war on Earth.


DISCLAIMER: This fic is inspired by _lunarheadcanons_'s post (_post/102232471725/kais-diary-4_) on Tumblr. The idea of Kai writing the ship's log belongs to the original author of that post.

**04:00** I can't sleep. I'm worried and also the Rampion is unnervingly dark. It never gets this dark in New Beijing. It feels unnatural.

**06:00** Wolf has been cradling a can of tomatoes since he woke up this morning. But Cinder tells me he can't have woken up because he hasn't been sleeping lately. So I guess he's been holding the can of tomatoes since he emerged from the crew's quarters.

**06:30** Cinder has just briefed me that letumosis is actually a bioweapon and that it's mutating. We are strategizing how to get this information to earth or at least how to get the antidote to earth as soon as possible.

**09:00** Iko turned off the news feeds. Cinder and I got mad at her, but Iko said she can't bear to hear all that. I don't blame her...it sounds like a nightmare.

**09:22** The tomatoes are gone. I don't think Wolf is crying, but if he were the tears would fall and pool in the empty can he's clutching. He keeps mumbling they don't taste right.  
><strong>UPDATE:<strong> Wolf is now angry. "What do you mean there are no more tomatoes?" He's not making any sense.

**09:39** Cress is hacking into the Lunar mainframe. At least, that's what she's _trying _to do. She designed it, and apparently she was so good at designing it that she can't break her own defenses.

**09:55** Cress just snapped at the ship because she obsequiously keeps calling Captain Thorne "master." Tempers are running high as everybody stresses.

**10:03** Cinder is done making tranquilizer darts. The crew is meeting to discuss how to land on Luna and what to do from there. There are occasional outbursts by Cress...and now she's beating her portscreen and net screens with her fists. She's getting frustrated. Iko approaches her and Cress now looks distressed and suspicious.  
><strong>UPDATE:<strong> Iko is playing with Cress' hair and telling her jokes. Cress is calming down.

**11:17** Wolf is trying to help, but he keeps on going back and forth from stewing silently in the corner to answering Cinder's questions. Oddly enough, Wolf doesn't know much about the rest of the army and palace operations because LSOPs were sectioned off for a good portion of their lives. Cress knows a little about it from what she learnt over the years. Really, we all wish we had an inside person. Someone on Luna who can pull strings and be on our side. But, of course, this is far from a perfect universe.

**11:27** Thorne got booted out by Cinder, who was too stressed to handle his sarcastic comments.

**11:35** Thorne is back.

**12:00** Lunch Break. Except no one feels like eating as Cress updates us on what's happening on Earth. I feel so useless.  
><strong>UPDATE:<strong> I feel a bit better now that Cinder and I have talked. That does not quell my need to do something. I just found out Torin actually helped Cinder out. Surely he knew what he was doing, so perhaps it is not wrong that I am staying here...no, I can't convince myself that. I should be down there with my people.

**12:45** Cinder is cursing and shaking a clenched cyborg fist. Something about a Jacin. She and the others can't figure out if he sold them out or if he was captured. And something about Princess Winter and about him never knowing Cinder was Selene. I am trying to calm her.  
><strong>UPDATE:<strong> "Maybe if Jacin was still on our side?" But no, if that was the case, Levana would have probably figured it out by now. He's probably locked up if he is truly loyal to us. Honestly, it's hard to speculate.

**13:00** Cress broke in. She is about to break down the mainframe so that there will be a delay in all Lunar Army command transmitted from Artemisia  
><strong>UPDATE:<strong> Thorne said "Maybe they'll just stop attacking." But Wolf just said, "They're animals. Do you think animals will stop hunting?"

**14:00** We have a plan. Operation Free Scarlet and the Lunar Revolution commences.


End file.
